


On the land of frost and frogs

by Josiefeathergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Snow fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiefeathergirl/pseuds/Josiefeathergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't a huge fan of snow. Frankly it's too cold for him, but Jade is determined to have fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the land of frost and frogs

“Harley, why the hell do you like this shit?”

You giggle and turn your head around to look at Dave as you continue to walk. “What’s not to like about it? It’s so pretty and fluffy!”

“It’s cold, wet and hard to walk through,” He counters.

You put a hand on your hip and stop walking to wait for him to catch up. Once he catches up to you he crosses his arms and lets out a huff.

“You just can’t see the beauty of it.”

“Explain this beauty that I am completely blind of. This shit could freeze hell over, and from what I hear, hell is like a Huston heat wave on steroids. Have you felt a Huston heat wave Harley? Nothing can freeze those fuckers. Nothing but this god damn ice devil dust.” He says shuddering as a breeze passes along the trees.

He stares at you curiously as you spread you arms out and reach towards the sky. Closing your eyes you fall back and feel snow puff out around you as you hit the snow. You start to laugh as you snow falls back down around you and flakes cover your face. You open your eyes to see Dave standing over you concerned.

“Jade?” His teeth clatter together, “Are you okay?”

You burst out in laughter again. “Yes Dave, I’m fine. This is the beauty the snow!”

“Okay, I get it, it’s soft, like fluffy Persian kittens, but its fucking cold and wet. refer back to my previous analogy. You know the one about freezing fucking hell over? We should really get you inside Harley. You’re probably soaked in that stuff.”

Instead of getting up like he wants you to, you throw two handfuls of snow up into the air and stick your tongue out to catch the falling flakes.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, “Come on Harley,” He sticks out his hand to help you up, “I don’t want you to catch a cold. No dead Jades today.”

You cross your arms over your chest and stick your lower lip out. You can tell he has to advert his eyes form you under his shades, because he has never been able to resist your pouty face. His hand stays firmly out and you slowly sit up and grab his hand, but instead of him picking you up, you over power him and pull him down on top of you.

He lets out a slew of cusses as he falls, but you giggle as he comes crashing down onto you. He lands with his head in the snow. He instantly scrambles to get up, but you grab his wrist to keep him down. He looks at you with his hair dripping wet and his shades still buried some where in the snow. At first he appears slightly mad, but then he realizes he is without his shades and his demeanor becomes more fearful. He starts to look around frantically for his shades and you can’t help but laugh.

After what seem to minutes of flailing around, your sides hurt; Dave has finally given up on looking for his shades, and straddles you while clearly glaring at you with those brilliant red eyes.

“I don’t see what you find so funny about this. The snow fucking ate my shades and this shits bright!”

“Is funny because you’re being such a stick in the mud! Try to have fun!” You remove your hand from his wrist to bring both your hands up to his face. “Turn that frown upside down!” You say while pushing his poker face into a smile. 

You make this weird lopsided smile and he raises an eyebrow at you making your head fall back in laughter. When you look back up at him he has that small smirk on his face that he makes when he’s trying not to smile. Mission accomplished.

“Hey cool kid.”

“Hmm?”

You move your arms up and down in the snow. “I’m an angel, so kiss me already!”

He leans over you exposing his rare smile. “You were always my angel.”

“Using bad pick-up lines now?”

“It’s ironic Harley. Find the beauty in it.”

“You know what the most romantic thing is?” 

“Hmm?” He hums his lips so close; you can practically feel the vibration.

“A kiss in the snow,” you whisper and close your eyes waiting for his lips to capture yours in a fairy tail way, but when you get a face full of snow instead, you’re up and running before he can get a lead on you.

“Daaaave!” You yell as you tackle him to the ground.

He lands face first in the snow and starts flailing around again trying to get up. Yanking his shoulder, you turn him face up. It’s a moment of him spitting snow out of his mouth and wiping his eyes before you can get your disapproval across.

“You just have to ruin everything, don’t you?” You cross you arms and pout.

It takes him exactly here seconds to sit up and wrap you in a hug. “Fine, I’ll give you your kiss in the snow.”

“Nope.”

“What?” He pulls away and looks at you.

“You ruined the moment Dave. You’re going to have to think of another way!” It’s hard to keep your grumpy face on, but you can’t let him get away with this.

He kisses your nose, then both your cheeks. His lips sting slightly on your wind bitten cheeks. Those soft, warm, lips travel along your jaw, leaving a trail of warmth and forcing you to focus on keeping your dissatisfied face. Despite your best effort, you cave when he melts your frozen lips. Allowing yourself to kiss him back, you finally get your kiss in the snow.

The kiss is short lived though as he breaks away quickly. You’re slightly confused by this, but understand when you feel his hands slip under you thighs and behind your back. He kisses your nose again once he has you stable in his arms.

“If you drop me I’m dragging us both down.” You warn.

“I’m not gonna drop you.” He insists and kisses you again. 

You melt into his kiss and wrap your arms around his neck. Even after he pulls away you’re still lost in him. Closing your eyes and nuzzling your face against the warm skin of his neck, you can feel his pulse. A pulse that beats for you.

Kissing his neck you whisper something you hope he didn’t hear, but of course he stops and looks down at you. Slowly you open your eyes to meet his red ones. They are not full of confusion or hesitancy, but they themselves smile down at you.

“I love you too Jade.”


End file.
